mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Maud Pie (Pony)
Für den Menschen siehe: Maud Pie (EG) '''Dr. Maudelina Daisy Pie (Kurz: Maud) ist ein Erdpony, Dr. der Steinologie und Mitglied der Pie-Familie aus Pinkies Stolz. Bei ihrem vollen Namen wurde sie erst in Granit, Stein und Freundschaft genannt. Persönliches Maud Pie besitzt eine extrem ruhige Persönlichkeit egal was passiert sie zeigt so gut wie nie irgend eine Gefühlsregung. Bzw. sind diese so gering das nur andere Pies sie wahr nehmen können. Maud ist die große Schwester von Pinkie Pie, die mit ihrer quirligen Art im krassen Gegensatz zu ihr steht. Nichts desto trotz stehen sich die Schwestern sehr nahe. So tauschen sie als Zeichen ihrer Freundschaft Kandiszuckerketten aus. Dabei ist ein weiter Gegensatz der Schwestern das Maud sich nichts aus Süßigkeiten macht und alle Ketten ihrer Schwester in einer Schachtel aufhebt. Aber umso lieber hat sie Pinkie. Maud zeichnet sich vor allem durch ihr großes Interesse für Steine aus und scheint über ein enormes Wissen in diesem Bereich zu verfügen. So bestimmt sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit Sedimentgesteine und kann Bröckchen anscheinend von zahlreichen anderen Steinen unterscheiden. Sie war es auch, die die Steine, welche eine wichtige Zutat für Kandis à la Pie sind, entdeckt hat. Ihre Leidenschaft geht so tief, dass sie sogar Gedichte über Steine verfasst. Hier ein Beispiel: : Stein. Du bist ein Stein. : Grau. Du bist grau. : Wie ein Stein. Das bist du auch. : Ein Stein. : –Maud Pie Aber auch Modisch ist Maud interessiert. Sie bevorzugt schlichte Sachen in Erd- und Grautönen Eine weiter Eigenschaft Mauds ist ihre Überstärke. Sie kann Steine Kilometer weitet schleudern, deren Aufprallwucht Flutwellen auslösen kann. Auch ist Maud im Stande Felsen mit bloßen Hufen zu zertrümmern. Geschichte TV & Film Staffel 4 In Pinkies Stolz sieht man Maud Pie auf einem Foto von Pinkies erster Party. In Maud Pie kommt Maud ihre Schwester Pinkie in Ponyville besuchen, bevor sie im Zuge ihrer Gesteinswissenschaftstudien zu einer Gesteinsexpedition aufbricht. Schon das erste Treffen zwischen Maud und den Mane 6 verläuft etwas anders als erwartet. So nähert sich die Stute mit geologischer Geschwindigkeit und begutachtet zuerst einen Sedimentstein. In der Vorstellungsrunde erzählt Maud, dass sie sich durch ihre Kleidung ausdrückt. Auf Raritys Frage, was ihr Kleid sagen soll entgegnet sie, dass es nicht sprechen kann. Als das Gespräch auf die Haustiere der Ponys kommt, holt Maud ihren Taschenhausstein Bröckchen aus ihrer Tasche. Beim Picknick überlässt Maud Bröckchen den Rest ihres Sandwichs und erwischt im Muffinkorb einen Kristall, der von Raritys Hut heruntergefallen ist. Zur Verwunderung der meisten Anwesenden schmeckt ihr der Klunker, den sie wie Kandis isst. Im Anschluss spielen die Ponys eine Runde „Gut getarnt“, dabei muss man Bröckchen in einer Geröllhalde finden. Wie sich herausstellt, hatte er sich die ganze Zeit in Mauds Tasche versteckt. Die Mane 6 ändern ihre Taktik und gehen Maud nun einzeln an. In der Carousel Boutique zieht sie ein fleckiges Küchentuch Raritys edlen Stoffen vor. Auf einem Waldspaziergang mit Fluttershy interessiert sich Maud mehr für die Steine als für die Tiere im Wald. In der Golden Oak Bibliothek trägt sie Twilight, auf deren Bitte hin, eines ihrer selbst geschriebenen Gedichte vor. Auf Sweet Apple Acres zeigt sich, dass Maud unter Äpfel schälen, zermatschen versteht. Auch stellt sie fest, dass der Apfelsaft tatsächlich nach Äpfeln schmeckt. Beim Steine-Weitwerfen mit Rainbow Dash bricht Maud alle Rekorde und verursacht sogar eine Flutwelle. Aber so richtig schockt sie Rainbow, als sie meint, dass es ihr nicht ums Gewinnen geht. Als sich herauskristallisiert, dass die Mane 6 mit Maud nicht warm werden, versucht Pinkie, sie mit der Vereinigung ihrer Interessen zusammen zubringen. Bei der Vorführung der Steinrutsche wird sie eingeklemmt und droht von einem Felsen erschlagen zu werden. Maud vollbringt schier Überponisches, um ihre Schwester zu retten. Unter anderem zerschottert sie den stürzenden Felsen mit bloßen Hufen. Nach diesem Vorfall beschließt Maud, auf die heimische Steinfarm zurückzukehren. Pinkie begleitet sie. Vor Ort werden sie aber schon von den anderen mit Säcken voll Kandis erwartet. Sie haben inzwischen erkannt, dass ihr gemeinsamer Nenner Pinkie Pie ist. Zum Abschied schenken die Ponys Maud noch selbstgemachte Kandiszuckerketten. Wie sich für Twilight aber herausstellt, hat Maud alle Ketten, die sie je von Pinkie bekommen hat, aufgehoben, da sie Kandis überhaupt nicht mag, aber Pinkie umso mehr. Staffel 5 In Neue Freunde mit Discords Erlaubnis begleitet Maud ihre Schwester Pinkie zur Galloping Gala. Bei Discords Standupcomedy meint Maud das er der Schlechteste Witz übehaupt sei. Als gleich darauf der Smooze den ganze Raum unter Schleim setzt dient Maud Pinkie als Rettungsfloß. Nach dem man die Gala gerettet hat stimmt Maud Discord zu das Multiple-Freunde etwas gutes sind. In Das Familienfest reisen Pinkie und die Apples zur Steinfarm auf der Pinkie aufwuchs um mit den Pies den Freundschaftsfeuerabend zu feiern. Am Bahnhof holt Maud sie ab und erkennt am Steinresten unter Applejacks Hufen das sie Schlittenfahren war. Auf der Steinfarm haben de Apples so ihre Schwierigkeiten mit den Traditionen der Pies, die sich etwas von denen der Apples unterscheiden. So gibt es als Festessen Steinsuppe, die traditionellen Freundschaftsfeuerpuppen werden aus Stein gemacht, Um die Ehre wer die Flagge hissen darf wird gespielt, Dabei kommt Apple Bloom mit Maud Pie in ein Team, die beiden verstehen sich recht gut. Die Sucher sollen einen bestimmten Stein finden, ein Bild wie sich raus stellt. Applejack will den Pies die normalen Traditionen näher bringen und bereitet über Nacht alles vor. Doch können die Pies nicht viel damit anfangen zu allem Überfluss hat Applejack, wie Maud anmerkt, den Fahnenmast auf einer geologischen Schwachstelle aufgestellt wodurch ein Riss entsteht der Holder's Boulder, das Heiligtum der Pies, in die Mine der Steinfarm stürzen lässt. Die Apples halten es für besser abzureisen und erst mal etwas Abstand zwischen die Familien zu bringen. Im Zug erklärt Granny Smith ihren Enkelkindern das der Holder's Boulder für die Pies so wichtig ist weil er einst von ihrem Ur-ur-ur-ur-ur-ur-Großvater Holder Cobblestone in einem Drachennest gefunden wurde und er die Farm drumherum gebaut hat. Seit her hat er den Pies Glück gebracht und darauf gehen auch ihre Freundschaftsfeuer Traditionen zurück. Applejack begreift das sie sich zu sehr darum gekümmert hat was die Pies tun das sie gar nicht daran dachte Warum sie es tun. Die Apples kehren zurück. Applejack ist klar geworden das sie zuerst die Traditionen der Pies hätte kennen lernen sollen und ihnen erst dann die der Apples zeigen sollen. Mit vereinten Kräften bringt man Holder's Boulder wieder nach oben und zum Schluss wird es noch ein schönes Fest bei dem alle den Lieder von Maud lauschen, in denen allesamt Steine vorkommen. In Das Schönheitsflecken-Duell – Teil 1 hat Starlight Glimmer die Vergangenheit verändert so das Twilight und Spike nach einem Zeitsprung in einer Realität landen in der die Mane 6 nie Freundinnen wurden und so nicht beitragen konnten Sombra aufzuhalten. Der hat das Kristall-Königreich wieder an sich gerissen und schickt sich nun an ganz Equestria zu unterwerfen. Um das zu verhindern leistet Maud ihren Beitrag und hat sich zur Armee gemeldet. In einem Gefecht schafft es Maud mit Pinkies Hilfe Rainbow Dash vor einem fallenden Felsen zu retten. Schließlich gelingt es Twilight die Geschichte zu korrigieren. Staffel 6 In PSSD erwartet Maud schon Pinkie Pie und Rarity, die nach Mähnhattan gekommen sind, um einen Ort für Raritys neue Filiale zu finden am Bahnhof. Pinkie hat die Reise nämlich mit einer Pie-Schwestern Tradition verbunden. Dem 'P'ie 'S'chwestern 'S'uper 'S'chenk 'D'ate (P.S.S.S.D.), dabei reist Pinkei mit einer ihrer Schwestern irgendwo hin, besichtigen die Sehenswürdigkeiten und tauschen Geschenke aus. Da Maud in der Nähe studiert kam Mähnhattan gerade recht. Pinkie hat auch schon das perfekte Geschenk für Maud ins Auge gefasst, einen Steinbeutel für Bröckchen, den aber noch nicht besorgt. Damit Maud nicht verdacht Schöpft und so die Überraschung verdirbt hat Rarity die Idee, Sehenswürdigkeiten zu besuchen die auf dem Weg zum Laden liegen. Bei einem Resturanbesuch packen die Ponys die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe. Rarity beschäftigt Maud während Pinkie den Beutel besorgt. Leider ist der Laden zu, weil der Besitzer Verwandte besucht. Jetzt ist guter Rad teuer, eine Alternative muss her. Doch zeigt Maud nur Interesse an einem Riss im Boden und eben einer Möglichkeit Bröckchen zu verstauen. In ihrer Not tauscht Pinkie ihre heiß geliebte Partykanone ein. Als Maud, die ihrer Schwester nach Muffins duftendes Konfetti organisiert hat, davon erfährt will sie den Beutel gegen die Kanone zurück tauschen. Mit ein wenig dramatische Untermalung von Rarity lässt der Händler sich überzeugen. Maud macht ihrer Schwester klar das Schenken kein Wettbewerb ist sondern ein Ausdruck von Liebe. Und weil Rarity, die inzwischen einen Platz für ihren Laden gefunden hat, ihnen heute eine so gute Freundin war erweitern, die Schwestern ihren PSSD mit ihr. Rarity weiß gar nicht was sie sagen soll. Staffel 7 In Granit, Stein und Freundschaft hat Maud ihren Abschluss in Steinologie gemacht und die ganze Familie ist angereist. Feierlich überreicht Professor Rusty Tenure, Maud ihr Diplom und er klärt sie zur Doktorin. Was seitens des Publikums Beifallsstürme entfacht, von Pinkie, alleine. Auf der Zugfahrt nach Ponyville ist Pinke ganz aus dem Häuschen das ihre Schwester Maud in ihre Nähe zieht. Weil es auf der Familiensteinfarm für sie nichts zu studieren gibt. Für Maud ist das aber noch nicht ganz sicher, den in der schrecklichen Schlucht gibt es jede menge Steine aber sie will Ponyville eine Chance geben. Um Ihre Schwester zu überzeugen bringt Pinkie Maud in die Kristallhöhle nahe Ponyvilles, in der es von Edelsteinen nur so wimmelt. Zufällige treffen sie auch auf Rarity und Spike. Die gerade einen speziellen Stein suchen. Für Maud eine Kleinigkeit den zu finden, in der Höhlenwand steckt noch eine ganze Ader von denen. Für Maud keine große Sache da es in der Höhle nur recht normale Juwelen sind. Womit Pinkies Plan fehlgeschlagen ist. Im zweiten Anlauf zeigt Pinkie Maud Twilights Schloss. Doch zeigt sich Maud von dem magisch gewachsenen Schloss aus purem Kristall unbeeindruckt. Den Kristall ist eine Art Stein und Stein ist ein beliebter Baustoff. Verzweifelt versucht Pinkie Maud Dinge als Besondere Steine zu verkaufen darunter sogar Lyra, vergebens. Jetzt erklärt sich Maud das Stein nicht der eigentliche Grund für sie wären nach Ponyville zu ziehen. Es stimmt zwar, exotische Steine sind ihre Leidenschaft aber Maud hat es Satt sie alleine zu suchen. Sie täte sich auch mit weniger zufriedengeben wen sie jemanden zum Reden hätte, außer Bröckchen. Ja Maud sucht eine Freundin. Es gibt jedoch einen Hacken. Während es für Maud nicht schwer ist jemanden zu mögen, gibt es so gut wie keine Ponys die Maud verstehen können. Pinkie kann es zwar, aber als Maud Schwester ist es ja was anderes. Doch für Pinkie kein Grund zur Sorge, den der Funken der Freundschaft kann jederzeit überspringen so auch bei dem Pony das in dieser Sekunden aus dem Schloss kommt. Fünf Sekunden später kommt Starlight aus dem Schloss und ist so in ihre Bücher vertieft das sie mit Maud zusammen stößt. Bei ihrem Anblick klingelt was bei Starlight. Den die beiden sind sich schon mal begegnet. Bei ihren Studienreisen hat es Maud auch in die Gegend verschlagen in der Starlight damals ihre Anti-Schönheitsfleckenpläne anschob. (Siehe: Die Landkarte Teil 1 & Teil 2) Starlight machte sich seiner Zeit, Mauds Wissen zu nutze um den Stein zu Finden aus dem sie ihr Schönheitsfleckenverlies schuf. Über dieses Detail breitet Pinkie mal lieber den Mantel des Schweigens aus. Als Striligth sich wieder auf den Weg macht versucht Pinkie Maud dazu zu bringen ihr Hilfe anzubieten, doch kommt Starlight ihnen mit einer Bitte nach Hilfe zu vor. Pinkie malt sich schon aus wie die zwei Freundinnen werden. In der Stadt erzählen sich Maud und Starlight von ihren Vorlieben. So hat Maud einen Faibel für Standupcomedy und Starlight lässt gerne Drachen steigen. Die Findet Maud auch toll. Doch für Pinkie, die die beiden heimlich im Auge hat, geht das Anfreunden nicht Schnell genug. Etwas Später sind Maud und Starlight beim Drachen steigen als Pinkie unter dem Vorwand einer Pizzalieferung an Derpy auftaucht und versucht die Sache zu beschleunigen. In einem Günstigen Augenblick treten Maud und Starlight den Rückzug an. Etwas später führt Maud Starlight in die Kristalle-Höhle und erzählt das sie Steine so faszinierend findet zu einem wegen den Geschichten die sie erzählen zum anderen schließen Steine einen nicht aus wen man anders ist. So langsam fängt Starlight auch an Steine zu mögen. Da findet sie eine Stelle die hohl klingt. Für Maud recht ungewöhnlich da die Wand aus Granit ist das nicht Hohl sein sollte. In diesem Moment gibt die Wand nach und es öffnet sich eine große Licht durchflutete Höhle. Da taucht Pinkie auf und macht ein Foto von diesem Augenblick um noch mal die Freundschaft zwischen Maud und Starlight anzuheizen. Das Damit die Stimmung futsch ist merkt sie nicht. Dafür aber das die zwei sich immer noch nicht angefreundet haben. Also löste Pinke „versehentlich“ einen Steinschlag aus der sie einschließt und schlägt vor die Zeit bis zur Rettung mit Kennen lernen zu verbringen. Doch da ein Teil der Decke aus weichem Sandstein ist kann Maud mit Bröckchen einen Ausgang machen. Doch jetzt hängt Pinke den beiden Kuhglocken um damit sie sie wiederfinden und ihre Fortschritte beobachten kann. Obendrein lädt Pinie die Beiden zu einem Freundschaftsbrunch ein. In einem unbeobachteten Moment lässt Starlight die Glocken verschwinden. Nicht zu Mauds missfallen. Am Abend im Nascheckchen erklärt Pinkie Maud das wen sie und Starlight alleine sind, bekommt sie keine Daten über die Freundschafts-Wahrscheinlichkeit und fragt Maud aus wie es den Heute gelaufen ist. Obendrein hat Pinkie die Glocke wieder gefunden. Das und die Aussicht auf die nächsten drei Wochen lassen Maud nur eine Wahl. Am nächsten Morgen Findet Pinkie nur eine Nachricht von Maud in der sie siech für ihre Bemühen Bedankt aber in der Schrecklichen Schlucht gibt es so viel zum studieren das sie wohl keine Zeit für Freunde hat. Pinkie versucht noch sie einzuholen doch zu spät. Nach dem Starlight Pinkie erzählt hat das sie und Maud sich schon verstanden haben und auf dem Weg Freundinnen zu werden waren. Doch Pinkie kam ihnen dauernd in die Quere. Mit dieser Wahrheit konfrontiert weiß Pinkie was sie zu tun hat und macht sich auf den Weg. Unterdessen hat Maud in der Schrecklichen Schlucht, die ihrem Namen alle ehre macht, ihre Zelte Aufgeschlagen. Da wird sie von einen Jaspis so fasziniert das sie den Felsenaal nicht bemerkt. Als Pinkie in der Schlucht eintrifft findet sie ihre Schwester im Maul des Ungetümes. Mit knapper Not kann Pinkie Maud raus hohlen und sie beiden vor den Felsenaalen fliehen. Doch werden sie von einem Aal weggestoßen. Pinkie landet auf einem Felsvorsprung an dessen Kante sich Maud festhalten kann. Bei dieser Gelegenheit erklärt Maud das sie in Ponyville erkannt das sie am besten alleine zurecht kommt, wie es immer war. Aber das ist Falsch. Pinkie entschuldigt sich das sie versucht hat Maud ihren Weg zu Freundschaft aufzuzwingen aber sie hat jetzt erkannt das es nichts Mauds Weg ist. Da entdeckt Maud das der Vorsprung nur gut eine Meter überm Boden ist und sie so zu ihrem Lager kommen. In Sicherheit entschuldigt sich Pinkie nochmals das Maud gerade wegen ihr keine Freunde gefunden hat. Maud vergibt ihrer Schwester die ja eigentlich aus Liebe gehandelt hat. Aber gibt sie Ponyville noch eine Chance? Etwas später ist Starlight beim Drachen steigen lassen als Maud dazustößt. Die zwei brauchen nicht viele Worte zum verstehen. Doch Maud könnte etwas Hilfe beim Einrichten ihrer Neuen Wohnung gebrauchen. Die Kristallhöhle. In Ein Wiedersehen nach langer Zeit ist Sunburst zu Besuch bei Starlight und um ihn zu beeindrucken führt sie ihn zum Spiegelteich über den er schon viel gehört hat. Zwar soll es da gefährlich sein und Starlight hätte wohl das Siegel nicht brechen dürfen um rein zu kommen aber Sunburst wollte ja was von Ponyville sehen. Seine Frage ob Pinkie sich mit dem Teich wirklich verdoppelt hat bejaht Starlight. Und sie meint wen sie ein paar Kopien von sich machen können sie heute so viel Unternehmen wie andere in einem Jahr. Was sie natürlich nicht tun. Da hören die zwei ein Klopfen. Starlight fürchtet schon das eine Pinkiekopie übrig geblieben ist, zum Glück stellt sich raus das es Maud ist die ihrer Arbeit nachgeht. Zufällig sind die Höhle des Spiegelteiches und ihre miteinander Verbunden und so hat es sie hier her verschlagen. Sunburst zeigt sich sehr interessiert an ihrer geologischen Forschung und kann mit ein paar Sachkenntnissen glänzen. Starlight tritt den Rückzug an. Stundenlangen sehen sich Sunburst und Maud Steine und Kristalle an. Wobei sich Starlight fühlt wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen. Das stellt Sunbursts und Starlights Freundschaft auf eine harte Probe. Doch Sunburst will sie nicht aufgeben und will Starlight daran erinnern was sie noch verbindet. Um seinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge zu helfen geht Sunburts die anderen Fragen was sie den mit Starlight gemeinsam haben. Maud erzählt das sie und Starlight nur gemein haben das sie sich von anderen Ponys unterscheiden und Comedy. Was schon mehr Gemeinsamkeiten sind als Sunburst einfallen. Maud erklärt das sie auch nicht so viel Zeit damit verbringen darüber zu reden. Meistens fühlen sie sich einfach miteinander wohl. Jetzt fragt sich Sunburst ob er und Starlight einfach zu lange getrennt waren und nun nichts mehr gemeinsam haben. Und wen das so ist, können sie keine Freunde mehr sein. Doch Sunburst will sie nicht aufgeben und Starlight daran erinnern was sie noch verbindet. Um seinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge zu helfen geht Sunburts die anderen Fragen was sie den mit Starlight gemeinsam haben. Den Ponys kommt dann doch noch eine Idee. Sie bauen Starlights Lieblingsspiel „Drachenvulkan“ in groß nach. Mit Kostümen, Einem Riesenwürfel aus Bimsstein von Maud und Trixie hat für die Spezialeffekte gesorgt. Sogar an die Kugel haben sie gedacht. Starlight ist völlig baff, sie dachte Sunburst wollt es nicht mehr spielen. Jedenfalls nicht mehr als Fohlen erklärt Sunburst. Aber er weiß wie gerne es Starlight Spielt. Er dachte es wäre lustig eine erwachsene Version zu spielen. Da erreicht ihn die Kugel. Jetzt steht die große Frage im Raum ob sie es auch lustig findet. Wie sie sich so umsieht fällt Starlight auf wie viel Mühe sich alle ihretwegen gemacht haben und das noch eine Kleinigkeit fehlt, die Falltüren, also macht sie ein Loch unter Sunburst. Sie findet es lustig und er nimmt es mit Humor. Schließlich ist Sunbursts Besuch zu ende. Starlight weiß gar nicht warum sie so eine Angst hatte das sie nichts mehr gemeinsam haben. Sunburst findet das es doch egal ist solange sie die Gesellschaft des anderen genießen. Da kommen die anderen zum Verabschieden dazu und meinen das das Spiel echt lustig war. Aber das beste war mit allen Freunden zu spielen. Gruppen Umarmung. Aber nun muss Sunburst los. Staffel 8 In Mauds Nicht-Überraschungsparty macht Maud einen Auftritt in einem Comedy Club. Unter den Zuschauern ist natürlich ihre Schwester Pinkie Pie. Welche auch die einzige ist die über die steinernen Witze ihrer Schwester lacht. Erst als Pinkie Maud die lustigste, unterhaltsamste und unglaublichste Komikerin aller Zeiten nennt hat das Publikum doch noch was zu lachen. Auf dem Heimweg will Pinkie den Auftritt richtig feiern, doch hat Maud schon andere Pläne. Genau wie gestern und Vorgestern. Überhaupt haben die Pei-Schwestern in der letzten Zeit nichts zusammen gemacht weil, Maud immer anderweitig beschäftigt war. Sehr zu Pinkies Missmut. Maud tut es leid doch ehe sie den Grund erklären kann nimmt Pinkie die Entschuldigung an. Damit sie beide solange noch so Schwesternzeit vor Mauds Geburtstag verbringen können. Wofür es von Pinkies Seite „natürlich“ keinen besonderen Grund gibt. Geschweige den das sie irgend etwas „besonders“ dafür plant. Also verabreden sich die beiden für Morgen. Am nächsten Tag schaut Pinkie bei Maud in der Kristallhöhle rein. Nur ist Maud nicht da. Wie sie darüber nachdenkt kommt Pinkie auf die Idee das Maud mit ihr Verstecken spielt. Aber Maud ist nirgends zu finden. Auf Rat von Starlight geht Pinkie erst mal um den Geburtstagskuchen. Dabei hat sie eine ziemlich nervige Begegnung. Kurz darauf stößt Pinkie mit Maud zusammen. Es tut ihr leid nicht dagewesen zu sein. Nach ein bisschen Pinkie-Geplapper kommt Maud endlich dazu ihrer Schwester zu erklären das sie keinen Zeit hatte weil sie jetzt einen Freund hat. Über diese Nachricht ist Pinkie ganz aus dem Häuschen und löchert Maud mit Fragen. Maud erzählt das sie und ihr Freund viel gemeinsam haben weswegen Pinkie ihn mögen wird. Die kann es gar nicht mehr erwarten ihn kennen zu lernen. Zu ihrem Glück braucht Pinkie nicht warten. Hinter einem Stein, den Pinkie zuerst für den Freund hält, tritt zu ihrem Schreck das Pony von Vorhin vor. Maud stellt Pinkei ihren Freund Mudbriar vor. Der klarstellt das er und Pinkie sich ja schon kennen. Was auch ein großer teil der folgenden Unterhaltung ist. Da Pinkie nach jeder versehentlichen Unhöflichkeit wieder von vorne anfangen will. Maud und Mudbriar haben sich auf einer Steinmesse kennen gelernt. Zwar zieht er Stöcke Steinen vor, jedoch gab es eine Ausstellung mit versteinertem Holz. Weshalb er es für einen Stöckemesse hält. Worüber Mud und Maud lange diskutieren könnten. Pinkie hat auch ein gewisses Interesse an Stöcken. Den man braucht ja immer welche für Pinatas. Doch das ist für Mudbriar Stockmissbrauch. Maud meint das Mudbriar Pinkie mal sein Haustier vorstellen sollte. Also holt Mudbriar einen kleinen Stock raus. Sein Haustier Stöckchen, der sich bestens mit Mauds Haustein Bröckchen versteht. Was Pinkie nicht versteht da es für sie nur ein Stöckchen ist. Pinkie sucht Rat bei Starlight die ihr Vorschlägt etwas Zeit mit Mudbriar zu verbringen. Um doch noch Gemeinsamkeiten zu finden. Also versucht sie mit ihm Mauds Geburtstagsparty zu planen. Dabei geraten sie von Pinkies Seite aus in streit ob Maud Überraschungspartys Mag oder Nicht. Kurz um suchen Pinkie und Mudbriar Maud auf, die mit Starlight gerade Drachensteigen lässt. Auf Nachfrage erklärt Maud das sie Überraschungspartys mag, da sie weiß wie Glücklich Pinkie ist wen sie die plant. Ergo macht sie es nur ihrer Schwester zu liebe. Den Maud würde an ihrem Geburtstag lieber etwas mit Pinkie, Starlight, Bröckchen und Mudbriar unternehmen. Pinkie kann es nicht fassen das ihrer Schwester keine Party möchte und denkt das Mudbriar dahinter steckt. Dazu rät Pinkie Maud es mit Mudbriar nicht so ernst zu nehmen, weil es für sie unmöglich ist ihn zu mögen. Schnell lenkt Starlight Mudbriar mit Drachensteigen ab. Während Pinkie Maud zur rede stellt. Maud stellt klar das sie weder für den einen noch den anderen ist. Genau genommen will sie mit ihnen allen zusammen sein. Den alles an Mudbria macht sie glücklich. Was Pinkie tief trifft. Starlight versucht die Lage zu beruhigen doch Pinkie rennt weinend weg. In ihrer Verzweiflung sucht Pinkie ihre anderen Schwestern Limestone und Marble auf. Die ihr Klar machen dass selbst wen Pinkie glaubt das Mudbriar langweilig ist, muss sie sehen wie glücklich er Maud macht. Für ihre Schwester ist das alles was zählt. Pinkie kann sich schließlich doch noch mit Mudbriar anfreunden und mit seiner Hilfe eine tolle Party für Maud veranstalten. Auf der feiern die Gäste mit einer Pappkamerad-Maud. Während die echte mit Pinkie und Mudbriar aus gebührender Entfernung zu sieht. Was Maud gut gefällt. Pinkie erzählt das es Mudbriars Idee war eine Überraschungsparty für sie zu planen auf die Maud nicht gehen muss. Wobei Mudbriar klarstellt das es ja keine Überraschung für Maud war das sie von hier aus die Vorbereitungen verfolgen konnte. Pinkie lässt es gut sein, freut sich und umarmt die beiden. In Das Vovidofon hat Pinkie Spaß am Vovidofon, einem Instrument aus Yakyakistan gefunden. Leider beherrscht sie es nicht sehr gut, was ihr ihre Freund euch sagen. Worauf Pinkie das Vovidofon aufgibt und tieftraurig wird. Um sie wieder aufzumuntern will man eine große Party veranstalten. Um Pinkie abzuholen teleportiert Twilight sie Freunde in Pinkies Zimmer. Doch ist der Raum vollkommen ausgeräumt und von Pinkie fehlt jede Spur. Da taucht Pinkies Schwester Maud auf um noch einen Karton zu holen, den sie zu Pinkies anderen Sachen auf einen Karren lädt. Die Freunde erfahren von ihr, das Pinkie sie gebeten hat alle ihre Sachen zu packen und zur Steinfarm zu bringen. Den Pinkie braucht das ganze zeug nicht mehr weil sie nach Yakyakistan zieht. Die Freunde könne überhaupt nicht verstehen warum Pinkie Ponyville verlassen und bei den Yaks leben möchte. Auf dem weiteren Weg erzählt Maud das Pinkie ohne Vovidofon keinen Sinn im leben sieht und in Yakyakistan kann sie wenigstens den Meistern zuhören. Sie hofft dadurch wieder so etwas wie Glück zu erahnen. Nun ist guter Rat teuer. Pinkie können sie nicht einfach nach Hause holen, da sie ihr ja nicht einfach so sagen können was sie zu tun hat. Aber sie können nach Yakyakistan um sich von Pinkie zu verabschieden. Twilight hofft das wen sie ihr nebenbei sagen wie viel ihnen ihre Freundschaft bedeutet und wie sehr sie sie vermissen werden, sich Pinkie besinnt und wieder heim kommt. Umgehend macht man sich auf den Weg. Man findet Pinkie und erklärt ihr das man sich geirrt hat. Es ist völlig egal wie gut sie spielt solange sie glücklich ist. Pinkie versucht sich noch mal am Vovidofon und wird wieder glücklich. Staffel 9 In Das Geschwisteroberhaupt wurden die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen von Schloss Canterlot verstärkt und sollen nun von den Mane 6 getestet werden. Dazu will Twilight mit Applejack in die Tunnel unter dem Schloss eindringen. Doch der Zugang wird von massiven Felsen blockiert die Applejack nicht zertreten kann. Dafür hat Twilight Hilfe organisiert. Maud Pie, Dr. der Steinologie. Nach einem kurzen Check hat sie die Schwachstelle der Felsen gefunden. An dem Applejack nur einen Tritt anbringen muss um den Stein zu zerbröseln und den Tunnel freizulegen. In Silverstream bei den Basilisken hat Maud zu einer Frühlingsfestparty in ihrer Höhle eingeladen. Starlight und Trixie haben dazu einen Kuchen gebacken, der zwar nicht der schönste geworden ist aber das ist nebensächlich. Trixie freut sich auch das alle Schüler inzwischen weg sind und so keine Gefahr besteht das Starlight ins Büro gerufen wird. Den die gute hat es in letzter Zeit ziemlich übertrieben jederzeit für alle ein offenes Ohr zu haben. Da taucht Terramar, Silverstreams Bruder, auf. Er ist in heller Aufregung weil seine Schwester verschwunden ist. Er sollte sie am Berg Aris Bahnhof abholen, aber sie ist nicht angekommen. Sunburst merkt an das es ein sehr langer Weg von Ponyville zum Berg Aris ist, sie kann überall sein. Terramar erzählt das ihre Eltern mit den Hippogreifen überall suchen, am Land und im Meer zwischen hier und zuhause. Terramar wollte in der Schule suchen. Starlight erklärt das die Schule geschlossen und die Schüler fort sind. Terramar ist sich da nicht ganz sicher, er weiß das Silverstream noch ein Projekt für Twilight machen musste, vielleicht ist sie geblieben um es fertig zu machen. Starlight weiß allerdings nichts von einem Projekt, dazu merkt Trixie an das Starlight ihr Büro geschlossen hat als sie letztens da war. Terramar traut seinen Ohren nicht, was für eine Vertrauenslehrerin weißt eine Schülerin mit einem Problem ab. Eine die viel zu viel Arbeitet, verteidigt Trixie sie. Starlight hatte ununterbrochen ein offenes Ohr für ihre Schüler und damit meint sie zu jeder Zeit. Außer wen es wirklich darauf ankommt, wie Starlight sich vorwirft und gibt sich die Schuld an der Situation. Die anderen sollen ruhig weiter feiern, sie geht mit Terramar die Schule kontrollieren.Doch sind ihre Freunde nicht mehr in Partystimmung. Starlight zaubert sich und Terramar vor die Schule. In dem Moment treffen auch ihre Freunde ein. Sie haben beschlossen ihr zu helfen. Starlight ist ihnen Dankbar, aber sie trägt die Verantwortung für die Schüler und hat ihre Aufgabe nicht erfüllt als es darauf ankam. Dazu räumt Trixie ein das sie wohl etwas mit Schuld trägt da sie Starlight gedrängt hat ihr Büro endlich zu schließen. Was die Party angeht so wird einfach eine Suchtrupp Party daraus. Terrama lenkt die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Silverstream, die vielleicht alleine im Everfree Forest ist. Starlight erzählt das sie anscheinend an einem Forschungsprojekt über Basilisken arbeitet. Sunburst ist entsetzt, den es ist inzwischen allgemein bekannt das ein Basilisk andere Wesen mit seinem Blick versteinern kann und diese Reptilienvögel sind äußerst scheue Einzelgänger, wo sollen sie nur anfangen zu suchen? Zum Glück hat Trixie sehr viel Erfahrung darin anderen Ponys zu erzählen das sie Erfahrungen mit gefährlichen Kreaturen im Everfree Forest hat. Alle sollen ihr folgen. Die Gruppe stürmt in den Everfree Forest wo Trixie sie mit ihren Fährtenleserkünsten schnurstracks im Kreis führt. Auf Starlights nachfrage ob sie Bescheiden wie man einen Basilisken findet muss Trixie verneinen, aber wen sie sonst einer gefährlichen Kreatur in einem Wald nicht begegnen will begegnet sie ihr so immer. Dazu meint Sunburst das sie einen konkreten Plan brauchen. Also wirft Terramar einen Blick in Silverstrems Aufzeichnung, in denen steht das der Basilisk steinige Terrain und reichlich Schatten bevorzugt. Was in einem Wald eher schwer zu finden ist, weil Schattenbäume nicht auf Felsen wachsen. Allerdings weiß Mudbraier das Kiefer in Ritzen im Felsen wachsen können. Da entdeckt Starlight einige Kiefern. Die Gruppe findet einen kleine Schlucht die voll mit den sonst einzelgängerischen Basilisken ist. Sunburst vermutet das es einen Art Völkerwanderung ist. Terramar kann keine Spur von Silverstream ausmachen, er darf sich nicht vorstellen das sie von den Basilisken gefangen wurde. Trixie ist froh das die Tiere unten in der Schlucht sind. Da tauchen drei Basiliken hinter ihnen auf. Starlight ermahnt alle daran das sie sie nicht ansehen dürfen weil ihr Blick versteinert. Auf Terramars frage was sie jetzt tun soll weiß Sunburst einen Antwort, laufen! Die Gruppe stürmt los und zerstreut sich. Starlight macht sich auf die suche um sie wieder zusammen zu bringen. Maud hält sich gerade die Basilisken mit Steinetreten vom Leib als Starlight sie findet. Leider haben die Basilisken Mudbriar versteinert, was ihn für sie noch attraktiver macht. Als die Gruppe wieder beisammen ist, ist Trixie dafür das sie sofort verschwinden. Dem hält Terramar gegen das sie noch keinen Spur von Silverstream haben. Da finden die Basilisken sie. Diesmal flieht die Gruppe gemeinsam. Dabei verschlägt es sie zum Schloss der zwei Schwestern in dem sie sich verschanzen. Sunburst hofft das Silverstream ein gutes Versteck hat, den wen sie hier wirklich eine Basiliskenwanderung haben, dann wird diese einen ganzen Mondzyklus dauern. Terramar kriegt eine Krise das er seinen Eltern mitteilen muss das seine Schwester von diesen fürchterlichen Vögeln umzingelt ist. Maud möchte einen Basilisken fangen um Mudbriar zu erlösen. Starlight gibt sich die Schuld an allem und will sich nie wieder frei nehmen von ihren Beraterpflichten. Das findet Trixie jetzt etwas extrem. Dem hält Starlight gegen das wen sie nicht zur Party galoppieren wollte, Silverstream jetzt bei ihrer Familie wäre und alle ihren Spaß auf der Party hätten. Stattdessen wird Silverstream vermisst, sie werden von einem Schwarm Basilisken gejagt und Mudbriar wurde versteinert. Und trotz allem haben sie keine Ahnung ob Silverstream in den Everfree Forest gegangen ist. Starlight weiß nicht wo sie noch suchen sollen. Da fällt Trixie das Baumhaus der Freundschaft im Hof auf. Bei ihrer Erklärung was das ist fällt Starlight ein das sie da zu erst hätten nach sehen sollen. Die Gruppe eilt ins Baumhaus wo sie Silverstrem finden, in Gesellschaft eines Basilisken. Silver kann gerade noch einen Kampf verhindern und stellt den Basilisken als Edith vor, sie hilft ihr bei dem Forschungsprojekt. Als Starlight Silver ermutigte ihre Probleme selbst zu lösen beschloss sie ihr Projekt vor der Abreise zu beenden. Sonst wäre sie bei ihrem Familien besucht nur abgelegt gewesen. Da die Schule geschlossen war kam sie ins Baumhaus. Auf Terramas frage warum sie nicht bescheid gesagt hat, tut es Silverstream leid. Als Edith ihr helfen wollte hat sie irgendwie das Zeitgefühl verloren. Basilisken sind sehr freundlich wen man weiß wie man mit ihnen umgeht. Was Silverstream demonstriert und Edith etwas streichelt. Sunburst ist buff das sie herausgefunden hat wie man den Nestinstinkt der Basilisken weckt. Silverstream erzählt das es faszinierende Wesen sind, die einmal im Jahr durch den Wald wandern. Auf ihre Frage ob die anderen sich vorstellen könne was passiert wen man auf dem Schwarm trifft präsentiert die Gruppe den versteinerten Mudbriar. Zurück in Mauds Höhle entschuldigt sich Silerstream bei Mudbriar für die Versteinerung, zum Glpck konnte Edith ihn zurückverwandeln. Tatsächlich hat die Erfahrung ihm geholfen Steiner besser zu schätzen, zu Mauds Freude. Terramra bedankt sich bei allen für ihre Hilfe auf der Suche. Starlight wünscht sich aber das sie Silverstrem überhaupt nicht in Stich gelassen hätte. Trixie stellt klar das sie das gar nicht hat Starlight findet im es im Grunde aber schon. Zwar hat sich alles zum guten gewendet doch es hätte auch schlimm enden können. Sunburts meint das keiner von ihr erwartet die Schüler rund um die Uhr zu beaufsichtigen. Silverstream findet es toll das Starlight immer da ist, aber dadurch neigt man auch dazu sie mit dingen zu belästigen die vielleicht nicht super wichtig sind. Trixie macht deutlich das sie wissen das Starlight als Vertrauenslehrerin einen große Verantwortung trägt, Aber ohne Pause Arbeiten ist schlecht für jedes Pony und auch ihr gegenüber nicht fair. Starlight überlegt Sprechzeiten einzuführen, dann könnte Silverstrem vielleicht sortieren worüber sie reden muss. Silverstrem gesteht das Starlight ihr bei dem ganzen anderen Kram sowie nicht geholfen hat. Ehe sie das vertiefen können wünscht Trixie allen ein fröhliches Frühlingsfest und bietet Kuchen an. Der inzwischen so versteinert ist das sich die Kelle dran verbiegt. Nur ein Grund mehr für Maud ein Stück zu wollen. In Der Quiz-Galopp nehmen Maud und Mudbriar am Quiz-Galopp teil. Die Quizmeisterin ist Granny Smith, die die beide in ein Team lost. was einigen Unmut in der Menge auslöst. Die beiden werden nämlich jede Woche ein Team, was Statistisch einfach unmöglich ist. Es wäre ja Okay, wen sie nicht so gut wären. Zu ihren Konkurrenten gehören Twilight und Pinkie Pie die zum Leidwesen der Ehrgeizigen ersteren ein Team bilden. In Verlauf des Quiz ist Twilight zusehens frustrierter von Pinkie. Dann stellt Granny die Frage : Was für eine Art von Stein kann man benutzen um Feuer zu entfache? Pinkie antwortet zu erst, den Schwarzen. Maud korrigiert das diese Sorte Feuerstein heißt. Genau den hat Pinkie gemeint und fragt ob sie beide den Punkt kriegen. Dazu erklärt der anwesende Sunburst das laut den Regeln alle Antworten absolut Exakt sein müssen. Er würde Helfen wen er könnte da er sich in dieser Kategorie auch auskennt. Darauf tut Twilight so als würde ihr der Name des berühmte Felsen in Greifenstein nicht Einfallen und bittet Pinki mal Maud zu fragen. Dem kommt sie gerne nach was einige Unruhe in die Anwesenden bringt. Granny erklärt das es nicht erlaubt andere Spieler nach Steinen auszufragen wen das die aktuelle Kategorie ist. Steht auch irgendwo im Regelbuch. Wie dem auch sei ist Pinkie zu ihrer Bestürzung disqualifiziert. Durch die Regeln kann sich Twilight mit Sunburst zusammen tun. Granny stellt die Frage, wer reiste vor langer Zeit aus einem weit entfernten Land nach Equestria, um den dort ansässigen Ponys ihre Magie zu stehlen. Twilight antwortet Tirek. Doch Mudbriar wirft ein das Twilights Antwort unvollständig ist, es waren nämlich Tirek und Scorpan. Ein Erklärungsversuch warum Scorpan nicht zählt scheitert und Mudbriar kriegt den Punkt. Sunburst nimmt die Glocke an sich, auch sonst behandelt er sie genauso wie sie Pinkie. Da begreift Twilight was sie getan hat und geht sich bei Pinkie entschuldigen. Die beiden vertragen sich wieder und können auch zurück ins Spiel, wen sie bei Null anfangen. So könne sie zwar nicht gewinnen, die Punkte der anderen Teams sind um die Fünfzig, aber sie können ihren Spaß haben, zusammen. Comics In Die Belagerung des Kristall-Königreichs hilft Maud das Kristall-Königreich von den Umbrum zu befreien. In Rainbow Dash und der echt miese Tag bedankt sich Maud im Namen eines Steins bei Big McIntosh für dessen Entschuldigung dafür den Stein getreten zu haben. Auftritte Verbindung zu anderen Charakteren Igneous Rock Pie und Cloudy Quartz Ihre Eltern Pinkie Pie, Limestone Pie und Marble Pie Ihre Schwestern Die übrigen Mane Six Gute Freunde Bröckchen Ihr Hausstein Galerie Trivia * In Pinkies Stolz ist Maud auf einem Foto von Pinkies erster Party zu sehen. Doch in Schönheitsflecken-Geschichten taucht sie in Pinkies Geschichte nicht auf. * Im Merchandising wird sie auch hin und wieder Maud Rock Pie genannt. Navboxen en:Maud Pie es:Maud Pie (Personaje) pl:Maud Pie pt:Maud Pie ru:Мод Пай Kategorie:Pie-Familie Kategorie:Nebencharaktere